Sexual Tension
by Roxychick96148
Summary: Lucy's first day doesn't go according to plan, thanks to a certain pink haired man. Just when Lucy thought her day couldn't get any worse; The two find themselves in a bit of a heated situation. Forced to ignore things that happened, Natsu and Lucy are face to face with sexual tension neither will admit despite the growing tension that's getting harder to ignore. RATED M. NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! It's me~ Good ol' Roxychick9614 adding an 8~ I know I move around a lot. I'm sorry.**

 **However I promise this page will be my official one! Forever and ever and ever!**

 **I might try and transfer over my other stories to this page. I'm not sure yet!**

 **So anyway what I have for all of you guys today is a new story obviously titled sexual tension.**

 **This story will contain no drama- just a bunch of Nalu fighting the urges and if you haven't figured it out by the title.**

 **Yes... this does contain lemon and lime! Duh SEXUAL TENSION get it's name _SEXUAL_ for a reason! **

**Enjoy my lovely fans!**

* * *

 _ **Sexual Tension**_

The two strangers breathed in heavily. It was incredibly stuffy in the small locker the two had forced themselves into. In the end what choice did they really have? Getting caught together in the men's locker room, not only would ruin Lucy's good girl reputation, but cause Natsu to have to explain why he was there with a girl he doesn't even know the name of. Neither of them could stand the tricky thought.

However, the last thing they expected was, the people coming in, happened to be a pair, a guy and a girl. Before long and after a quick scan of the room, the man frantically bent the girl over the bench, pushed her panties to the side and rammed into her slippery core making the random couple moan and groan nonsense.

It made things entirely too awkward for the two crammed in that locker. For one, and foremost, today was Lucy's very first day at the public school known as Fairy Tail high.

The blond has been going to private schools ever since Mavis Elementary, after Mavis Lucy went to Hades Middle school and graduated with high scores, allowing her to enter Makarov High for two years.

So being that this was her first day, Lucy didn't know anyone, and one knew her. In fact, the man that she was forced to share this tight space with, had pulled the lamest prank on one of their classmates and poor Lucy had fallen victim to the shameless hoax.

That's what brought Lucy storming into the male's locker room without a second thought in the first place.

She was going to get her vengeance by yelling at him.

But that didn't go according to plan at all, and now Lucy was front and center forced to watch this brazen act.

Lucy tried turning her head, but she could only move it so much; and even than the couple wasn't out of her sight. She then tried closing her eyes, but the sounds were still echoing in her ears.

It was too much.

Shortly Lucy found herself turning a deep shade of red as she tried to shift her weight onto either of her legs.

Unconsciously she began grinding her firm ass against the man causing him to stiffen up.

"H-Hey!" Natsu hissed urgently. "Are ya crazy!? S-Stop squirming!"

"I-I'm sorry" The brown eyed girl whispered, preparing to stop when suddenly Natsu's growing member settled into the spot between her legs.

When Lucy rubbed against Natsu, an electrifying jolt shot through her spine settling between her legs causing her body to crave more.

She slid herself along the hardening member, covered by the dark colored pants, once more, and then another time, and once more after that.

It felt... kind of good.

This new feeling caused Lucy's mind to draw a fuzzy blank, forgetting the odd couple just outside the locker.

"Argh" Natsu groaned in a hoarse tone while his teeth swiftly dug into an open soft spot on the side of the blonde's neck.

Natsu's member twitched as Lucy let out a small whimper.

Why was this feeling so damn good?

This girl was a complete stranger to him and yet.

This is so wrong.

It would be a true statement that Natsu wasn't really the type for following all kinds of rules, but he wasn't stupid either. Shouldn't you at least get to know someone's name before something like this starts happening?

For obvious reasons he couldn't simply ask for her name now, "Hey by the way, as you continue using me as a masturbation tool my name is Natsu, what's yours?" there was just no way he could say something like that.

Lucy's hips began to buck faster initiating her small moans became louder and more frequent. Her baby pink panties, that were skating up and down Natsu's hard rod, had formed a large wet spot, in which her juices were leaking out and being shared with the dark pants.

"I-I…" Lucy moaned. "I think I'm going to-"

Natsu's cheeks heated up a light pink.

What?

She was going to...

Already?

This girl was some kind of…

Massive…

"Pervert!" Natsu sucked on her neck.

Lucy's face grew even more flushed. "P-Please don't call me thahhh"

The pinkette pulled his mouth away from the girl's neck and brought his lips to her ear.

"Do you not like being called out for what you truly are?" He slipped out his tongue, licking the top of her ear, traveling down to the base where he used his teeth to gently nip at the sensitive skin.

"Ahhh! No!" More chills shoot through Lucy's spine, her feeling of desire turned into a burning passion in need of some kind of release.

"Did you like that?"

Lucy could feel the confident smirk behind his words. "I-I didn't" She quickly denied.

"Ohh!" Natsu's hand finally left his side and grabbed the girl around her super small waist.

Suddenly the blonde was being whipped around. Face to face with this stranger- whom was surprisingly, very handsome.

"So you're a liar too?" He breathed.

Lucy's face lit up a dark crimson red. "I-I am not!" She wanted to yell, but the words wouldn't come up her throat, so all she could do was narrow her pretty eyes away from the man's face.

"Don't tell me are you embarrassed now? What's the matter I thought you were some mega pervert" Natsu chuckled under his breath.

Lucy irritatingly puffed her cheek, still maintaining eye contact on something that wasn't the man. "I-It's not like that!" She managed to say in the weakest voice she's ever heard.

The man nodded his head as if he was agreeing.

"Oh okay" He said and began rubbing his rod against the sensitive thin pink clothed skin her mini skirt was doing a horrible job of protecting. "So why don't you tell me… what _is_ it like?"

Lucy's gasped a little, one eye quickly closing. "W-Wait! I don't t-think I can take anymore!" She pleaded desperately grabbing his upper arm with her tiny hand.

"You should take more responsibility. After all this is your fault"

The blonde shot the man a disbelief puzzled look. "What?! You're accusing me? If we're pointing fingers here I'm pointing my finger at you! You're the one who forced me into this locker"

"You're the one who came into the man's locker room!" Natsu countered. "Besides if I remember correctly weren't you also pushing me into this locker?"

Lucy grumbled and bit the side of her lip. When she opened her mouth her voice was cut off by the couple outside the locker.

"Ahhh! Yes! Yes right there! Ahh, uuhh, Faster! I'm so close!"

"Babe, try to keep your voice down"

"B-But it's so good! Ahh!"

Natsu and Lucy blink at each other and swallow hard before redirecting their attention elsewhere.

"Ah… th-this is pretty awkward" Lucy mumbled. "A-And this position feels worse than before"

Natsu knitted his brows together and spoke without looking at the girl. "What are you talking about? It's the same position as before.

Lucy felt Natsu's shaft give a bit of an excited jump rubbing her damp panties in a different way from when she had her back turned. The blonde felt a wave of shame enter her body as she again began to buck her hips.

"O-Oi" Natsu's cheeks turned a very light pink. "You're…"

"J-Just shut up!"

"S-See! You are a pervert!"

"I am not!" Lucy hissed.

"Then what the hell are you doing!?" Natsu spoke, chafing her faster.

Lucy moaned as the friction she and Natsu created rebelled, he would go in as she went out and when she went out he went in.

"I-I don't know" She breathed. "W-What are _you_ doing?!"

"I don't know!" He growled.

Mavis it felt amazing.

Just from the small little movements they created together.

A few seconds go by and Natsu's thick rod, that was now pitching a very large tent, slid back and forth unknowingly ramming against a small bundle of nerves.

Air became something scarce for the two as they take deep unsteady breaths.

Lucy whimpered feeling her belly start to coil up. She knew she was close.

So very close.

"A-Ahh! P-Please" She begged throwing her arms around the man's neck, causing him to swiftly snake one hand around her waist, grab her thigh with his free hand and push Lucy's legs as close together as he could; trapping the bulge in between her creamy skinned tights.

"Arrgg!" He groaned at this. It felt good, yes, but at the same time it also kind of irritated him. The soft cloth of his boxers and pants getting in the way, caused the shaft to occasionally get rubbed uncomfortably.

Still he couldn't fight the fact that despite the occasional rubbing raw feeling, it felt amazing. So amazing that the pinkette could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud making Lucy's heart skip.

How the hell in this Earthland could he be this close to climax from just rubbing against this mysterious girl!?

Mavis this was wrong.

So damn wrong on so many levels.

So, why the hell did it feel this damn good?!

"A-Are you okay?" A shy little voice moaned, interrupting his concentration.

Natsu shot open the eyes; he couldn't remember he closed, and gazed into the beautiful eyes of the blonde in front of him.

It was dark, but he could still see her.

Lucy's face was flushed and she was gasping for air each time he rubbed her. The golden locks that were attached to her head spilled over to his shoulder and clung to the sweaty bodies.

For some reason, glancing at this weird girl made Natsu's pace speed up even more. 'Shit! I think I'm about to…' He hissed to himself never lifting his eyes from the blonde.

"Ahh! W-Wait!" Lucy pleaded squeezing her eyes shut.

It's no good.

Just a little more!

"Mmm-aahhh!" The blonde cried stilling her body.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed again. "N-Not so loud weirdo!" he slammed his hot lips against the soft pair that belonged to Lucy, muting the volume that came out of her.

Natsu's member twitched and then shot two long streams of a creamy substance into his once clean pants.

Outside the locker the couple that were still ramming into each other paused.

"What was that?" The random man asked scanning the nearby area.

"Who cares?" The women hissed wiggling her rear. "Just hurry up and finish so we can get out of here!"

The red haired man looked at the women and nodded, continuing their actions.

Back in the locker Natsu lingered his lips against the blonde just a little bit longer than necessary as the two slid down from their high.

Slowly the pinkette broke the lip contact, backing up enough so the two could refill with much needed oxygen.

Lucy fell into the man's torso and buried her face somewhere in his neck

Cinnamon mixed with a warm fire scent. How intoxicating, the women made a random side note and stuck it in the way back of her mind.

Lucy breathed slowly. This was by far not even remotely close to how she pictured her first day would go.

In Lucy's childlike mind, she would have gotten to high school and some handsome stranger would notice her beautiful self and point out that she was in fact new to the school. She would act all bashful and lost and then this handsome man would turn out to be one of the most popular guys at school.

They would talk all day and just before her first day ended; the handsome stranger would sweep her off her feet and do something like ask her out on a date or try to get her number.

It would have been a perfect day!

Lucy mentally sighed to herself. How did her perfect first day turn into a perfectly horrific nightmare?

More importantly, How was the women supposed to get out of this easily?

Was she just suppose to look this no-longer-a-stranger in the eye and say 'have a nice day' and leave?

Would that be too awkward?

Maybe she could make a run for it.

Not talking to this man was probably the best solution and from this day she should just avoid him at all cost.

Oh no!

What if…

What if this man spreads this embarrassing deed to the whole school?

Mavis no! Would she have to transfer back to her old school? After all the trouble she went through just to get here? Not even fully finishing her first day?

Lucy's innocence would completely be corrupted by a small, okay significantly bigger, action of which her own body took control of?

Her body took control?

Maybe that did make her a pervert.

But wait a minute! Wouldn't that make this man a pervert too?

After all he didn't try and stop the blonde actually he seemed to go along with, it there was even that moment when he took the lead!

Wasn't he just as into it as she was?

Lucy's face burnt a dark crimson red.

Wait…

WHAT THE HELL!?

What did she just ask herself?!

No. No. No!

That was wrong! Lucy did not enjoy this in the slightest bit!

Nope not even the tiniest bit did she enjoy it!

"Hey" The male's voice caused Lucy to jump in her spot.

"W-What?" Well so much for not talking to him.

"Are they gone yet?"

Lucy turned around to peek out the small openings of the locker.

"They're just leaving" She informed watching the random couple fix their clothes before exiting the locker room.

Seconds, no milliseconds, after the room door closed Lucy swung open the stuffy locker, hopped out and took a huge breath of relief.

"Thank god!" She beamed to herself.

The pink haired man threw both arms in the air letting out a long needed stretch. "Man! It was so crammed in there"

"Well what did you-" Lucy turned to face the man. "-expect…" she trailed off and blinked at the man who suddenly stole her eye contact.

Lucy's face was swift to flush red as her jerked her head to somewhere on the floor. Being in the dark locker, she hadn't been truly aware at what the man looked like.

Sure they we're arguing before but Lucy wasn't studying him at all; she was too focused on wanting him to know her rage. But now, with the help of the bright L-E-D lights above, she was able to mark that this man had obsidian eyes.

No…

They had a slight green to them.

Blackish-green?

It doesn't matter because again she found herself wondering, how she was supposed to even look at this man.

Lucy felt her body growing heavy, so she let out a long sigh. Too much had just happened in one day, and she needed to get home so she could try to process it all. Come up with some sort of conclusion on how to go about things if it somehow leaked through the school.

"I… should go home" she said weakly.

"So then go home. No one is stopping you!" Natsu stated.

Lucy bit her lip again and slowly turned her head so Natsu could see her face but not meet her eyes. As predicted the air between them was thick.

The blonde swallowed hard and upon doing this she realized what a large lump formed in her throat.

"H-Hey… could you… can you…" The blonde took a steady breath. "You won't tell anyone… will you?" she finally asked slowly and skeptically.

Natsu placed a hand under his chin. "Tell anyone what a big pervert the new girl is? That could be the big talk of the school!"

The blonde clenched her fists and mustered up the courage to meet this man's eyes.

"Please don't" She began. "Today is my first day in a public school; I've never been so excited to do something in my entire life. I really don't want to have to go back to the all girl's private school."

There was a long and profound pause before Natsu shifted his weight to his right leg. "Guess I have no choice then"

Lucy blinked.

"I'll keep **_our_ **dirty little secret"

The blonde's mouth formed an 'o' shape. She ogled the man's chest for no longer than a second before spitting out a swift thank you, and rushing out of the locker room.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter. I'm going to start working on chapter two soon so don't worry there will be more just be** **patient because I kind of have a lot to do.**

 **Also another thing I wanted to inform ya'll; I might start trying to write in first person.**

 **You know,** **I, me, my, kind of thing.**

 **I normally do third person and usually can't stand writing first person because I feel like I could put in less detail but maybe I'll give it a try so you guys can come into the story yourselves.**

 **If that made sense.**

 **Thanks for your support guys.**

 **Love you all and write you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

 **First I would just like to start by thanking each and every one of you who left a review! Truth be told I was not expecting to get that many reviews on the first chapter. That alone makes me really happy.**

 **Second, I'm OBSESSED with Mileven from Stranger things! I'm totally going to have to write a story about them!**

 **Lemon wise yes oh yes!** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) of course they will be older but ugh that Mike and Eleven they kill me in the best way possible!**

 **Now I am sorry about the wait, but I do want to tell you that I think I'm going to come up with a updating day.**

 **You know I only update once a day or once a week kind of thing?**

 **I'm thinking that will help me stay organized and caught up with this story.**

 **I think I will update every _Monday_. I know that's a weird day and everyone hates Monday's but maybe it could give you guys something to look forward to for the time being.**

 **All I ask is to be patient because writer's block is a real thing.**

 **Again thank you all so much for your support I wouldn't be doing what I love without you!**

 **Love you guys and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Sexual Tension 2**_

It was a cold winter's morning in the town of Magnolia; and despite everything that had happened on Lucy's first day, she was extremely thankful when she went to school and discovered no one knew of the actions she had taken a part of.

Natsu kept his promise, and for that she was pleased.

What made things better for Lucy was that even though Natsu and Lucy shared the same class, the two not-so-much-strangers-anymore, managed to ignore and avoid each other for three whole months.

It was like nothing ever happened.

That alone was enough for Lucy to feel most of her relief.

The blonde haired girl slid her arms through the two holes in her jacket, freed her hair from the tan material, and shoved a couple of crackers in one of the small zippered pockets; for later.

Lucy knew today would be a long day due to it being a Saturday, and the crackers where supposed to hold her over until she got off work at five.

Lucy was a waitress at one of the many restaurants in town.

Although Lucy knew it didn't pay nearly enough she was eternally grateful to one of her closest friends, Loke, who set her up with this job.

Not only did this job pay her rent for her cheap apartment, but it gave her the pride of managing things on her own, and going to the school of her dreams.

Lucy smiled and as she walked to the front door, she glanced at the clock on her phone.

Eight twenty.

The walk wasn't a far one, and Lucy wasn't due to work until nine. That gave her plenty of time, like usual, to enjoy the peaceful walk she was already accustomed to.

At work, Lucy's prediction was right. Actually it seemed to be a little busier than she predicted. However that didn't bother the blonde in the slightest; it just meant more money in her pocket.

In the kitchen, Lucy studied the screen slightly above her. There were a lot of orders, and her job for the time being; while her small sections of guests were satisfied, was to run the food out to the right tables.

When slow it was a pretty easy job. The screen told it all. What table, which food to grab, and how many people were seated at one table.

As soon as an order got bummed through, Lucy pulled the hot plates and neatly stacked them up her one arm. Before turning around and walking out of the kitchen she made sure to bump the order making it disappear on the screen.

"There you go" Lucy smiled as she placed a plate in front of a thankful guest.

"Hey Lucy" A voice chirped from the side.

The young women spun on her heel and made her way to the bus stand where she was called by her co-worker Mirajane.

"You called?"

"Yes! Could you please help me out?" The white haired waitress sulked.

"Sure what do you need me to do?"

"I have no room anywhere, My section is full as well as Cana's, Evergreen's, Lisanna's, Fried's, Bixlow, and Kinana's. I know you're still new and adjusting but could you please take a party of six?"

"Oh yes of course" Lucy beamed "I've taken a five top once before so it's no sweat!"

Mira placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Thank you so much Lucy! You're our life saver! They're already seated at table thirty five. Once that table leaves, just do your side-work. It should be close to five by then" The blue eyed girl smiled once more before rushing back to an impatient table.

Alright!

Lucy was pretty excited to have gotten another table. Running food for hours got pretty boring.

And even though Lucy's been working for a little over two months, they still saw her as a new server, so they limit her to the maximum of three tables. It was slightly irritating to the blonde, but she made due.

Lucy dusted off the bottom of her dark blue, slightly puffy, midi, mini skirt; then she tightened the white waist apron and adjusted the light blue tube top.

When Lucy's new table came into view, she could feel her heart sink to the slowest part of her stomach as her eyes landed on the laughing man with pink hair.

'What is he doing here?!' She thought desperately.

Okay, Lucy changes her mind; she doesn't want this table of six.

Does she really have to take it?

Couldn't someone else, anyone else do it?

Lucy scanned the restaurant. All the other servers were either greeting new tables or running back and forth from one table to another.

This made Lucy sigh heavily.

Guess she has no choice.

She swallowed hard before going in.

"H-Hello" she whispered, failing to get the tables attention.

Lucy got irritated with herself. 'Stop it Lucy!' She thought to herself. 'Just get this done and over with. The sooner you take their order the sooner they can leave. You're making this so much more complicated than it needs to be.'

She opened her mouth to speak but all words seemed to be lost.

Why was it such a big deal anyway? It's not like she's going to have a full blown on conversation with him!

She took a deep breath again. All she has to do is ask for his drink and food then she's home free!

She can do this!

She had to do this!

This was her job and by damn she was going to do it right.

Because what choice did she have?

She wasn't about to lose her job.

Even though she's sure they wouldn't fire her over this just give her a warning.

Still!

She's going in!

Lucy cleared her throat and found her confidence. "Hello! My name is Lucy and I will be taking care of you guys tonight."

The table grew quiet and turned to the blonde.

Well so much for her confidence; she felt her body stiffen.

The sight of Lucy in a weird maid-like outfit caused Natsu's eyes to widened as his jaws clenched together. The two bore holes into each others eyes before swallowing thick wads of saliva.

Lucy blinked as a way to break the spell the two cast on each other. "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" She smiled.

"I'll have ice water" A handsome man, with black, messy hair, and dark blue eyes, answered.

"Ice water" Lucy echoed as she scribbled something on a notepad. "Would you like lemon in that?"

"No, but could you put extra ice in the cup please"

Lucy nodded. "Sure"

"I'll take a coke" A small blue haired girl said.

"I'll have the same thing I guess" A taller man with piercings spoke as he threw his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Alright two Cokes"

"I'll take a sprite please" The blue haired stranger smiled.

"I will have one of those as well" A beautiful red haired girl smiled.

"Got it" Lucy noted.

Finally, Lucy's eyes skeptically land on Natsu, and as their eyes once again lock, chills shoot down her spin.

Whoa.

Wait a minute.

What's going on?

Was her heart starting to race?

Why was her heart starting to race?

All of a sudden, an instant flash back forced itself to replay in Lucy's mind.

The smell of cinnamon mixed with camp fire broke into her nose again as she remembered the electrifying feeling of Natsu's hands cautiously rubbing up and down her sides. The warmth of Natsu's lips jammed against hers as he stole her first kiss without warning.

Lucy's lips began tingling and she felt the need to touch them but she demanded her arms stay at her command; getting ready to write down whatever Natsu wanted.

At last one of the guys elbowed Natsu in the gut snapping the two out of trance.

"What the hell was that for Gray?!" Natsu hissed

"Dude are you going to order a drink or are you going to stand there spacing out all night"

Natsu narrowed his eyes to the table.

He wanted water. Lucy some how knew without him saying anything.

"I'll just have a water" He mumbled confirming Lucy's assumption.

Lucy blinked slowly. "Alright. Would you... um... like lemon in that?"

"No weirdo! I don't like lemons!" Natsu barked expecting Lucy to somehow know that.

The blonde puffed her cheek and knitted her eye brows together. "Well I have to ask you know. It's part of my job!"

"Uhm" The pierced man cut it. "Do you two know each other?"

"You know each other?" Erza double scanned the couple.

"Well in that case, why not join us?" Gray invited. "We're all going to the arcade after we eat"

"Oh yes! Please come! The group can use another girl" Levy cheered.

"No!" Natsu and Lucy growled simultaneously.

With the table now looking at the two with confusion and suspicion, Lucy again forced a smile and breathed out. "I… mean… I can't because you see, I'm working!" Lucy held up her notebook for better emphasis.

"Do you get off work any time soon?" Gray asked.

"The boys like to drag us with them every Saturday from five until Mavis knows how late and it's so boring!" Levy sulked

"Hey" Gajeel snarled. "Every time you come, you girls end up having more fun than us guys"

Levy giggled. "There is a difference between fun and doing something to pass time."

"Anyway it would be a lot more fun if we had another girl to tag along!" Levy went on.

Lucy bit her lip, taking a quick skim of the annoyed pink haired man, before landing her eyes back on the short bluenette.

"Well you see Saturday's are usually our busy day, so I'm not sure when I will be out of here exactly"

Levy seemed to sulk a little at her words, which caused something to churn almost painfully in Lucy's chest.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira strolled to the blonde's side.

"Hey Mira, what's up?"

"It's already five, and Cana had finished your side-work for you. Your sections are clear so once this table get's up your good to go home"

Really Mira?

If Lucy wasn't in front of people right now she would have face palmed the crap out of her forehead.

Mira couldn't have pulled Lucy away from this table before saying that!?

When Mira strolled away Lucy turned back towards the table, eyes landing on the bluenette who seemed to have life back in her eyes.

"So that means you can come with us!" Levy beamed excitingly.

The blonde took a breath and smiled.

After all a smile was the best she could manage.

 **XOXOXO**

The group of six, now including Lucy, sauntered up the sun colored street.

"My name is Levy Mcgarden by the way"

Lucy faced the bluenette and gave her a quick nod. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

"Jellal told me you transferred over from a private school is that right?" Erza asked

"Oh um" Lucy nodded once more. "Yeah I went to Mavis High school"

Suddenly the whole group stopped walking to gawk at the blonde.

"What?" Lucy stiffened up.

"You went to Mavis High?" Gray asked.

"Yeah?" she knitted her brows together. "What about it?"

"It's really hard to get into Mavis high; it's a private school for rich girls!" Natsu stated.

Lucy scowled easily detecting what he implied. "I'm not rich."

"You're not pretty either" Natsu said smugly "Mavis high school is typically for the hot girls, so I guess that's why you got kicked out" Natsu shrugged and started to walk again.

Rage entered the girl's body as she clenched her fists. "I am too pretty! And I didn't get kicked out you jerk! I left! I told you before; I've always wanted to go to a public school! I was tired of private schools and running of my father's money!"

Natsu shot a swift glare to the blonde.

"Told before? So you two do know each other?" Jellal questioned.

The pinkette threw his hands up while rolling his eyes; As if to say I-told-you-so. Or You-big-mouth.

"How did you guys meet?" Levy asked grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"U-Um" Lucy pressed the side of her fist gently against her lips.

"Guys we're here!" Natsu cut in and ran into the dim lighted building.

Thankfully that seemed to save Lucy for the time being.

Maybe Natsu wasn't all that bad after all.

Still horrible!

But not as horrible as she made him out to be in her head.

 _NOT_ that she ever had him in her head to begin with.

 **XOXOXO**

"The girls are sitting at the back table if you want to join them" Jellal grinned.

Lucy craned her head to look at the blue haired man, then craned her head once more to view the two girls chatting away.

"We're all friends here, don't look so misplaced." he patted her shoulder and walked away.

The blond felt a small smile as she made her way to the two girls.

"Hello Lucy" The red head sitting at the table greeted.

"Hi..." she trailed off.

"Erza. Erza scarlet. I guess we should have started with names huh?"

"You already know my name!" Levy shifted a little in her chair.

The red haired women lifted her finger and pointed to the back of the handsome black haired man. "That man over there, playing Pac-man, That's Gray Fullbuster." Erza informed

"Don't let his poker face fool you into thinking he doesn't care, he's a very sweet and lovable man" Levy added.

"AH DAMN IT" Gray yelled. "That stupid red ghost got me!"

"That's because you suck at everything!" Natsu's voice yelled in from somewhere in the dark room.

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Boys" Erza simply closed her eyes making the two instantly shut up.

"That over there, the man playing Frogger that's my boyfriend Jellal"

"You're boyfriend?" Lucy couldn't help but to smile.

"Yeah! And the tall one over there" Levy chimed in with a swift point of her small index finger. "That's my boyfriend, Gajeel!"

The sound of his name triggered the taller man to jerk his head back to the table where the girls were. Levy directed a rapid smile and wave initiating for him to return to shooting deer that ran across the screen.

Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't feel a dab of jealousy. The thought of having a boyfriend there; or anywhere in that sense, despite the total lack of romantic atmosphere, was sort of nice.

Lucy pondered the silly thought for a moment; a guy and a girl, spending time in a dark room, which reeked of copper, nickel, and zinc; and not to mention, the miniature stale scent of sweaty palms of the gamers, whom were horded around machines.

"So, do you like Natsu?" Levy pulled Lucy out of her thoughts.

"What!?" The blonde gasped at the random question which caused her to choke on saliva.

"Are you okay?" Erza questioned concerned.

Lucy ignored the concern. "W-Why would you ask such a question?! I don't even know him!"

Levy beamed, propping her chin on her knuckles which were being held in place by her elbow resting on the small side table. "So how is it you know which guy I'm talking about then?"

Lucy blushed. "I-I… Erza… she pointed each one out to me!"

Levy rolled her eyes playfully. "So what was that thing you guys did?"

Lucy stiffened and all she could think about was the locker.

There was no way.

No.

He didn't.

He couldn't have told them.

Could he?

"W-W-What moment?" She mentally cursed at the stumbling of words.

"You know what I'm talking about" Levy's grin grew making Lucy's heart sink deeper.

"Back at the restaurant! You two had some sort of, special connection"

"Connection?" She lifted a brow hiding any sign of the obvious relief.

"Oh come on! Don't play innocent! You know what I'm talking about! You can't fake passion like that, you just can't! Your eyes locked and it was like some kind of heated trend began. Like a fire was set!" Levy swooned.

The busty blonde blinked before letting out a slow breath. "I think you might be seeing things. There was and there is nothing going on."

"Alright Levy" Erza cut it. "Stop teasing her, we want Lucy to like us remember"

"I'm sorry" Levy giggled. "Let's go join the boys and play some games!"

Erza rose to her feet. "Sounds good, I was just beginning to get bored sitting there"

"Alright! Come this way with me Lu-chan! I'll show you all the super fun games!"

Lucy tilted her head slightly and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Lu-chan?"

Levy mimicked Lucy's confusion. "Yeah, Lu-chan- short and cute for Lucy. Is it okay if I call you that? Do you not like it?"

"Oh no, no! I" Lucy trailed off to re-play the word in her head once more. "It just caught me off guard. I like it."

Levy grinned. "Great! Let's go Lu-chan!"

 **XOXOXOX**

"Lu-chan jump!" Levy shouted to the blonde.

Lucy did as she was told and managed to save her player's life. "Thanks Levy!"

"Stop cheating!" Natsu hissed as his Player was falling into second place.

The blonde couldn't quite remember fully how she ended up versing Natsu in a game she knew nothing about; But the sounds of growling and cursing under his breath, the occasional abusive kicks to the machine, gave the blonde a beaming burst of pride in knowing that she was indeed winning this strange game.

"Aww don't be a sore loser Natsu" Gray chuckled.

"I wouldn't be losing if you shitheads would just keep your damn mouth shut and stop cheating!" Natsu fumed. "Why don't you go play your own game!?"

"Can't we're all out of change" Jellal stated.

"Speaking of which" Levy began. "Gajeel and I are going to leave first"

Everyone but Natsu and Lucy whom we're still glues to the screen turned to face the couple.

"You're leaving so soon?" Erza asked.

"Well we have been here for three hours already. Since we're out of change we're just going to call it a night"

"Well alright" Gray put up his hand. "Have a great night."

"See you Monday" Gajeel nodded and grabbed his girlfriends hand as they made their way to the door.

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy shouted before exiting the building.

"Bye Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted back never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well maybe we should get out of here too" Jellal turned to Erza.

The red haired women blinked.

"We have a meeting tomorrow at the school early don't we?" He reminded her

"Yes you're right it's our responsibility to be there on time as student body presidents."

"You two are leaving too?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah we have to be up pretty early"

"Alright I will go home with you. I'm all out of change and it will be boring here alone watching Natsu get his ass kicked by a girl" Gray snickered hoping to get a response from Natsu.

No such luck he was too busy cursing the game.

The blue eye man shrugged to himself and turned to the pair. "Shall we go?"

 **XOXOXO**

"I win again!" Lucy threw her fists in the air.

"How the hell did you win again!? This damn thing is rigged! I want another match!"

"Another one? But we've already played this seven times"

"Yeah!? And I ain't going to quit until I win!" Natsu snarled.

"I don't have much change left on me" Lucy opened her small purse and peered inside. "Maybe we should call it quits."

Natsu jerked his head to the blonde. "Than I win!"

"What? How?"

"By default! You forfeit there for I win!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and when she turned around her eyes widened. What the? Where did everyone go?"

"Hm?" Natsu turned to an empty arcade.

The two share a quick glance at each other before jerking their heads forward and stiffening their bodies.

Alone together again in a dark arcade.

Soon memories of the dark stuffy locker flood their minds and the two swallow hard before slowly turning to glance at each other once more.

* * *

 _ **And**_ **That's it for chapter two guys!**

 **Thanks for reading and being so patient!**

 **I'm already working on Chapter three so I will see you all next Monday**

 **:D tootles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!** **How is it going?**

 **Happy Early-Monday by the way!**

 **Haha I know I said every Monday but I'm excited to get this chapter up there, so I will post it twelve hours early! ;) I'm sure you all won't mind right?**

 **So, if you all haven't figured out yet, let me clear things up.** **Fairy Tail can't use magic in this story.**

 **Originally** **I was thinking of making it to where they could, but as I was writing this chapter, I decided it would be more thrilling if they didn't.**

 **I want to start trying to write realistically.**

 **Doesn't mean I'll never write with the use of magic it just mean for this story there is no magic but the power of love.**

 **Any way! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Natsu and Lucy drag their feet against the dusty pavement below. The pair made sure to leave a wide gap between each other; that way there was no accidental touching of any kind.

Lucy pressed her lips together so she could swallow a thick wad of saliva without being heard. This walk proved itself to be one of the most awkward things Lucy's had to do, by far.

Then again, Lucy pretty much suspected things would be this awkward if they were ever alone again like this.

So much for avoiding it. She sighed lowering her eyes to the street. When Lucy slithered her eyes to the pink haired man, she blinked feeling a little puzzled.

Why did he look so clam?

He didn't look stiff, or even nervous in the slightest form.

He just looked like he was nonchalantly walking with a friend.

Maybe he was trying to hide it?

This caused Lucy to feel strange.

Really strange and very curious.

Maybe she was the only one thinking about ' _that_ '

But how could she not?

The last time they were alone together, Natsu made Lucy feel so incredibly good where she wasn't supposed to feel good by a stranger.

Just thinking about it made heat shoot through her body.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes with frustration.

Why was this taunting her so much?

Could she be the only one, who really didn't want to admit, this stranger actually looked...

Suddenly a rain drop trickled down from the dark clouds above; charging with all its might, until splashing against the earth's surface.

The one drop of rain, seemed to trigger a whole army of droplets; and being in the midst of winter, the rain drops we're almost ice cold.

"Ahh" Lucy gasped when feeling the cold water sprinkle on her once dry skin.

"Shit! What timing" Natsu hissed. "Come on weirdo! We have to get out of this rain."

Lucy simply nodded and did as she was told.

With their hands over their heads, the two semi-friends run together until finding shelter in a dusty, wide, storage shed.

Inside Lucy hugged her cold wet body; sliding her hands up and down her arms, in attempts to warm herself up.

"Where did this rain come from?" She questioned looking out a tiny bared window.

Natsu reached out his hand, coming in contact with a thin string hanging from the ceiling. When he pulled it, the pair was gifted with light.

The blonde turned away from the window and instantly her eyes went wide. "W-What did we walk into?" She scanned the dangerous equipment.

Chainsaws, ropes mixed in chains, saws and bear traps, axes and dynamite lots and lots of dynamite littered the small shelves and covered the floor.

"What could one person do with all this equipment?" Natsu asked.

"I-I have a theory" The blonde mumbled moving closer to Natsu. "I don't like it in here"

"What do you propose we do? Go back out in the storm?"

"We're going to get killed if we're caught in here!" Lucy protested.

"Who's there?!" A deep voice roared from outside.

The two jump from the voice; Lucy automatically flying into Natsu's chest, seeking protection. Natsu unconsciously wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and stared at the wooden door.

"T-Turn off the light!" Lucy barked quickly

"R-Right" Natsu breathed and pulled the string again.

Why the hell did he stammer?

It's not like he was scared or anything.

Natsu was and is undoubtedly one of the bravest men in the whole town.

Not that he liked to brag about it.

So why did he suddenly feel his heart start to race?

Maybe?

Could it be because Lucy was there with him?

Was that was it?

It wasn't him being scared for himself, but him being scared for her.

Was that a thing?

Natsu could feel the fear radiating off the blonde, and it sort of set off this strong urge to protect her by keeping her quite and calm.

Strange.

Natsu thought for a second. Going to the back of the shed would probably be a better option then being right in the center of it. After all, if that door opens the moon light will flash them them making them an easy spot.

If Lucy's theory was correct, and this shed was filled with equipment for all the wrong reasons, Natsu wanted to keep Lucy out of sight.

"Come on" He whispered grabbing her hand.

"What?" Lucy lifted a brow.

"We have to move to the back of the shed, now"

"What? Where all those weapons are?! Are you out of your ever loving mind?!"

"Shh keep your voice down!" Natsu growled. "If we don't move now, as soon as those doors open"

He didn't have to finish for Lucy's brows to twitch, and then lift up forming a worried expression.

The sound of footsteps stopping in front of the shed, and a shadow just outside, willed Lucy to obey and run to the back of the shed with the pinkette.

The two anxious teens fell into a squat, and somehow Lucy's arms instinctively found refuge around Natsu's neck.

"N-Natsu…" She breathed apprehensively.

"Shhh" He held her tighter just as the shed doors violently swung open.

"Who's there?" A deep voice roared at the same time a crackling thunder erupted somewhere in the sky.

The ground creaked with every step forward the man took.

"The sucker unfortunate enough to come in here uninvited will have hell to pay!" The dark figure stated, slowly reaching for the thin string. Once in his hand the man started to pull down making Natsu and Lucy suck in a deep breath.

Lucy fearfully threw her head into Natsu's shoulder, causing him to pull her closer and rest his cheek on the top of her head.

He tried rubbing soothing circles on her back, but it wasn't enough for the woman's trembling to settle any less.

"Caaaaarlllll!" A high pitched older voiced hissed causing the man to groan.

"Carl! You come inside this instant! Are you trying to catch your death out there Carl?!"

"Caaarl! Are you listening to me!?"

The man turned away from the string and hollered. "Yes mother I heard you! Just give me a second!"

"NO CARL! You come in this house right now Carl! Don't make me come in there and grab that ear of yours Carl! You hear me Carl!?"

Natsu and Lucy heard the man breathe out in obvious agitation; and as he stepped out of the shed, he slammed the door behind him.

"Okay Mother I am coming! Damn!" Was the last thing the pair heard, until it got completely silent again.

Lucy shifted her head, just enough so she could peek with one eye. "I-Is he gone?" Tears rested at the ends of her eyes.

"He's gone" Natsu confirmed. "It's okay now"

Lucy sucked in a breath, then shakily blew it out as she leaned away from the protection of Natsu's neck.

"B-Boy" Lucy began. "I shudder at the thought of what could have happened if he saw us"

"Don't think about that" Natsu warned softly. "He's gone and we're safe"

"For now" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu turned his head towards the blonde to say something, but when she copied the motion, the teens shared another profound gaze.

Their breathing seemed to be caught in unison as their mouth slightly hung open.

Then after what seemed like a long minute, Natsu glanced down at their entangled bodies, at the same time Lucy studied their intertwined hands.

"W-Whoa!" The two gasp and shove themselves away from one another.

Quick to their feet, Natsu rubbed the back of his head while Lucy stood with flushed cheeks, gawking at the ground.

"W-We should get out of here" Lucy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu agreed following the blonde to the front of the shed.

As soon as the door was opened, Lucy exhaled in defeat. It wasn't just raining anymore, it was pouring.

And pouring as in, so bad it was hard to see anything but the gray mist of sheer cold water droplets.

"Let's make a run for it" It was Natsu's turn to suggest something.

"What?!" Lucy sibilated, jerking her head towards the pinkette to get him to repeat what he had just said.

Natsu shrugged innocently.

"With a storm this bad and cold we wouldn't make it very far" Lucy began. "At least in here, we have a roof over our heads. That means there is a lower chance of us being put in the state of hypothermia" She rationalized.

Natsu knitted his brows together. All attention forced to that one word. "Hypo- what now? Hypoturbua"

The blonde shot the pinkette with an, are-you-serious-look.

Again the pinkette just shrugged innocently.

"It's Hy-po-ther-mi-a. And it's a state in which your body temperature reaches a dangerously low level. With it raining outside the cold water would only make the chance of getting it higher."

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"What can we do?" Lucy redirected the question.

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy dropped to the floor, pulling her legs into her body, curling into a ball.

Man was it cold.

And it wasn't helping that her clothes were still wet and clinging to her body from the rain.

Lucy blew into her hands, desperately trying to bring warmth back to her frozen finger tips.

She peered up at Natsu who seemed to be perfectly fine. A bit annoyed due to the circumstances, but fine.

"A-Aren't y-you c-c-cold?" Lucy's lips chattered as she spoke.

The pinkette examined the blonde with slight puzzlement before answering,

"No, I have extremely good body heat; the cold usually doesn't bother me"

"L-L-Lucky" Lucy hugged her knees tighter.

The tired male studied Lucy; and for a moment there was a brief silence. Then at last he caved.

He supposed he should at least try and do something her. After all he didn't want her to just freeze.

"Hey" He groaned in a raspy voice, scooting closer to the blonde making her tense a little.

"Y-Yeah?"

Natsu glared at the woman, making her feel warm under his gaze.

"W-What's the matter?" She hoped to get him to stop staring.

"Take your clothes off" He commanded quickly, while he worked at the zipper of his black vest.

Lucy's heart jumped. "W-What!?" Heat, Lucy didn't know she had anymore, rushed to her cheeks.

"Hurry up! Take your clothes off!" He now demanded

"N-No" She tugged her legs closer to her body protectively.

"Fine" He leaned in. "I'll just have to take them off for you"

Lucy's eyes widened. "D-Don't you dare!" She threatened with her index finger.

Natsu seemed unfazed by her threat. He forced Lucy's legs away from her chest, then he easily slid off her damp, tan coat, and untied her white waist apron, throwing them aside.

"H-Hey! Don't touch me" The blonde squirmed, trying to keep her eyes off the center of his chest; which was now exposed from the unzipped material.

Next Natsu dipped his fingers in the blue tube top; playing with the hems of the material, until it escaped from being tucked into the skirt.

Lucy let out a shaky breath, and despite the freezing cold room, she felt her body instantly heating up as Natsu lifted the thin material. Steadily exposing more and more of her creamy flesh.

Natsu blew air out through his nose as the shirt came all the way off; revealing Lucy's red and white laced bra.

The busty girl blinked slowly. Her body felt heavy so she leaned back slightly, then a little more, and a little more after that. Soon all her leaning lead for her back to be pressed against the cold wooded floor.

Natsu's brows furrowed as he leaned with the blonde. When he found himself hovering over her still body he felt his pulse quicken. His nerves tensed while his jaw locked into place.

Why did she lay back?

What was she thinking he was going to do!?

"N-Natsu" She whispered shyly, causing something to churn in the man's stomach.

"F-Fuck" He cursed. "Weirdo, don't say my name like that" Natsu cautioned running his tongue over his dry lips, before grabbing his vest and shuffling it off his body.

Lucy tried to keep her eyes locked on the man's face, but she fell into curiosity. She let her eyes snake down to the man's bare chest. His gorgeously tanned skin broke out into well defined abs, and his muscles flexed as he used his arms to hold him up right.

Natsu watched her carefully, as her eyes skimmed over his bare chest. Soon he willed his fingers to dip inside the dark skirt.

Lucy made a weird sound. Swiftly bringing her hand up to attach it to Natsu's upper arm.

Unknown anticipation built up in her stomach as she awaited he removal of the dark colored skirt.

The man slowed his action with a swift cock of a brow. He tried to hide the amused smile as he teasingly shuffled the garment down her ankles.

At last it was off.

The two hearts, in which pounded violently against their owners chest, seemed to be trying to break free.

Natsu's hand then slithered to Lucy's back where he heaved her to sit up.

The confused blond was even more thrown off when, the same vest Natsu had on swung around her body, trapping her in it's material.

Natsu leaned back on his calves and then turned away from the blonde. "For you to... stay warm" He told her.

Lucy ogled the man with both gratitude and disappointment.

"Oh... um" she started awkwardly. "Thank you"

There was a moments pause. The two seemed to have a lot of those.

"What about you?"

The man turned his face away from the blonde. "I told ya the cold doesn't really bother me"

 **XOXOXO**

Half an hour later Lucy flutters her eyes open; unaware that she had dozed off. The busty blonde turned her head to peek at the man trapped with her; just to remind herself that she wasn't alone.

However when she saw him- closed eyes and shivering, instant perturb tickled the inside of her chest.

"Natsu!" She gasped a little too panicky.

Natsu's eyes shot open, and his crisscrossed legs jerked apart, as he instinctively balled his fists. "What!?"

The blonde felt bad. She knew despite what he said, without proper attire everyone got cold.

But what exactly was she supposed to do about that?

Lucy scooted towards the black eyed man, making him sit up straighter.

"What the hell weirdo? Why'd'ya scream?!" He asked as she continued to scoot without a word.

Natsu leaned away slightly when Lucy began nuzzling into his neck.

"Okay stop! What's going on?"

"You're cold" She whispered.

Natsu stiffened and then pushed against the blonde's shoulders, gaining some of his space back.

She just blinked innocently at him with rosy red cheeks.

"I'm fine" He squinted his eyes slightly. "Just... stay over there!"

It's dangerous.

Lucy had a way of making the man feel...

Vulnerable almost.

Natsu was trying to keep things from hitting re-play. However with this sudden closeness the man thought it to be a difficult task.

Why was that?

What was this weirdo to him?

Was he attracted to her?

Lucy was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that; and he couldn't really deny or hide that fact.

A fact that he was never going to admit.

Despite all that, Natsu still knew almost nothing about the blonde.

What did she like to eat?

Was she a shopper or did she like to pay video games?

Okay scratch that; based on her appearance that one was a given.

No, no. Natsu shook his head.

He shouldn't judge someone based on their appearance.

Truthfully, what it came down to, was he simply didn't know the blonde well enough to do things like _this_ or like _that_ with her.

Would he like to?

Well _maybe;_ if he got to know her a little more, and the circumstances, timing, and placing were all just right.

But as of right now, everything just always seemed too weird, out of place, and defiantly not the time.

For all he knew Lucy could be the type of girl he couldn't stand.

If that really were the case, then why were these not-so-much-strangers, continually falling into the most awkwardly yet thrilling situations?

"I will not" Lucy scrunched her face in protest. "You're cold!" She tried moving closer to him.

"Stop it weirdo" He shot his hands up and placed one on her forehead and the other on her cheek and pushed her back as she continued to fight forward. "I told you I am fine! Leave me alone!"

"You can't lie"

"What gives you the impression that I am lying?"

"I saw it!" Lucy sat back on her calves allowing Natsu to blink questionably, as he lowered his hands to his side.

"I saw your body shiver"

The pinkette was quiet and Lucy used the chance to lunge forward; tackling him and making him groan when he hit the cold ground.

Natsu glared up at the busty blonde on top of him. "Damn it weirdo! Get offa me!"

"Sorry!" She flushed. "But I will not!"

"And why the hell not?" He demanded.

"I don't want you to freeze" She tucked her face into the nape of his neck.

Once again the man fell silent, and he felt his heart move a bit.

"You gave me the only thing that was keeping you warm so..." Lucy trailed off causing Natsu to shake his head.

Natsu's hands grabbed Lucy's waist and easily flipped her to her back.

The sudden action had forced Lucy to close her eyes. When she opened them to see the not-so-much-a-stranger on top of her, she ducked her head into her shoulders; like a turtle trying to hide in it's shell.

"You're insane if you thought you could keep me pinned" Natsu chuckled.

Staring up at the man, Lucy grumbled feeling slightly self-conscious.

Of all the other men out there, why was this one able to move Lucy's heart without even trying?

So easily he manipulated Lucy's thoughts and movements, to gain access to her, and get her to willingly obey.

And Lucy was as stubborn as they come. Yet with Natsu, for some odd reason, it was different.

Why was that?

What power did this stranger have over her?

A question, surely, the two had in common.

"You're too weak weirdo"

Lucy slid her eyes away shyly. Her golden tangled hair spilled across the floor. "Hey Natsu?" She whispered.

"Yeah weirdo?" He answered almost too eagerly.

Lucy glanced at the man's chapped lips, then back into his eyes. "I'm sorry"

The boy lifted a brow at this. Then suddenly Lucy dipped her thumb into the top of the vest and opened it. She started to work off material until the boy above her frantically stopped her.

"What are you doing!?"

"What?"

"Why the hell are you trying to take it off?"

"I just feel bad" Lucy admitted.

"Feel bad?"

"I know your cold without your vest; even if you won't admit it. So I am willing to be cold too!"

"No" He growled. "You keep it on" He grabbed the edges and crossed them together, hiding the exposed skin. "I mean it! This doesn't come off!"

Lucy scoffed under her breath. Oh now he was giving direct orders?

Why did that seem to make heat rise in her stomach.

Feeling irritated Lucy began wondering. And Once the blonde started thinking about something, she didn't stop unless some sort of conclusion was made.

"Fine" She squeaked with her heart beginning to race faster. "I will leave it on"

Natsu gave a quick nod before releasing the fabric. Then the man sat back on his calves.

"On on condition" Lucy added sitting up straight.

Natsu studied the blonde before rolling his eyes in both, annoyance and defeat. "Mmkay weirdo. I'm listening"

The blonde blinked. "You stop calling me weirdo!"

Natsu tilted his head slightly. "What?"

"You heard me! Stop calling me weirdo" She repeated a bit louder. "I have a name and I want you to use it properly"

The man shrugged. "Okay fine"

"Second"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Natsu cut in. "You said under one condition. You can't make-!"

"Kiss me" She blurted with a blush.

Natsu's ears twitched as he shot up his brows. "What?" He spit out with a quick shake of his head; as if he was trying to hear and understand what she had just asked.

"L-Look" Lucy suddenly felt even more bashful. "Don't ask me to repeat myself!"

Natsu blew air through his open mouth.

"Pervert" He breathed

"What!? How does that make me a pervert?!"

"Tell me something. Do you get a rise out of trapping me in dark places?"

Lucy flushed. "What!? No!"

"You seem to do it a lot"

"I... I do not!"

The man rose his index finger "The locker," then he rose his middle finger. "The arcade" and Finally his ring finger" "And now here"

"Nothing happened at the arcade, but me kicking your ass at some lame game"- Is what she wanted to say, as rage suddenly stirred inside of her.

Wait why did she want him to kiss her in the first place?

Her plans were to stay away from jerks like him.

No!

To stay away from the jerk that is him!

Lucy was so out of character she could just scream in frustration..

"Forget it!" She hissed. "I don't want you to kiss me anymore!" Then Lucy turned away from him.

Natsu swung out his hand, trapping Lucy's chin in between his thumb and index finger. Gently he forced the blonde's face back on him.

"Don't you start lying to me!" He growled in a raspy voice. "And don't you go getting the wrong idea either! I'm only doing this because you asked me to!"

Without another word Natsu lunged in, jamming his lips against hers.

Lucy's eye brows lifted up, as her wide eyes slowly closed.

The heat from the kiss was intense.

Their once cold bodies instantly warmed up from the spark they just created. A spark in which happened to be the very same spark, which had lit itself in the locker.

Strawberries swirled around with cinnamon fiery smoke, causing Lucy to cautiously drape her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu's hands found Lucy's hips at the same time her arms found him.

Neither of them willing to admit they both, indeed, melted into the kiss.

After a few seconds, Natsu broke the kiss and pulled away; giving the two a chance to pant lightly, as they glare into each others eyes with equal hunger.

Lucy bit the bottom left of her lip. Then with a quick shake of her head she spoke with no words.

Without hesitation Natsu abruptly lurched forward, reconnecting their lips.

This time the heated kiss was stronger. Filled with more passion and more hunger.

Shit. Natsu cursed, deepening the kiss.

It was only suppose to be a kiss.

Just a single kiss because she asked him to.

So why was it so hard to stop?

Natsu stuck out his tongue and quickly lapped over the bottom of Lucy's slightly swollen lips.

 _Tasted like vanilla; just as sweet as she smelled._ Natsu made a random side note.

Lucy groaned and parted her lips; allowing Natsu's curious tongue to shoot in and swirl around, exploring every corner of the small mouth.

After Natsu's victorious invasion, he sucked back in his tongue. Closing the kiss just enough so he could suck in Lucy's lower lip then use his sharp teeth to gently nip at the soft flesh.

When Natsu heard Lucy's moan to this action, a burst of pride settled into his chest.

Where the hell did this man learn to kiss so good?

There was no way that Lucy has been his first kiss too. With the way his kiss made her light headed and hot; he had to have learned from someone.

Oh but she was wrong.

So very wrong.

This indeed was Natsu's very second kiss.

His very first was with a blonde haired stranger in a stuffy locker.

"Natsu" She breathed finding her fingers in the locks of his surprisingly soft hair.

"Damn it" He cursed into the kiss. The sound of his name caused anticipation to swell up inside the pit of his stomach.

"Please!" Lucy begged in the kiss.

What? He found himself wondering never breaking the kiss.

What did she want?

What was she begging he do?

All was answered when one of Lucy's small hands left his hair, to grab and guide his hand to one of the two large swells on her chest.

He felt his pulse give a quick jump when his hand cupped the large breast.

He swallowed hard while his hand seemed to move on it's own. Squeezing and pulling the breast in a circular motion. This damn thing was huge!

Lucy moaned at his touch and then all of a sudden Natsu hissed and flew away from the blonde breaking all contact.

Lucy opened her eyes from the lose of touch, tilting her head slightly at the man.

"No, no, no, no" He hissed standing to his feet.

The blonde ducked her head slightly. "W-What's the matter?"

Natsu glanced at the shy blonde with a mix of emotions.

God he wanted to.

So badly he wanted to do what she wanted.

To play with her and make her moan some more.

But he couldn't, so he just turned away.

"I..." He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to... with you"

Lucy instantly felt hurt by his words, so she dropped her eyes to her lap.

Was she not good enough for him?

Did he not like the way her breasts felt?

"W-Why not?" She squeaked.

Natsu turned his head back to the blonde and threw his hands up in a, are-you-serious-right-now, way.

"Because weirdo. I don't like you!" Straight to the point.

Again his words stung and she kept her gaze glued to her lap. "Oh"

The pink haired man pinched the top of his nose. "No, that's not what I mean"

Lucy remained quiet.

"I mean I do like you! I just don't _like_ you" He tried to explain; making zero sense to the girl.

Lucy pressed her arm into her breasts, smothering them protectively as tears threatened her eyes.

Seriously?

Humiliated once again in front of this... Bonehead, lamebrain, ignoramus this... jackass.

Then again this was her fault.

It was always her fault. Each time something like this starts to happen, Lucy was the one to initiate it. Natsu was just the one to finish it.

"No!" Natsu frustratingly threw up his hands.

Why wasn't this coming out right? "That's not what I meant either! You're nice, you have an amazing body! Nice curves!" He trailed off with a blush.

Lucy peered up at him with a light red to her cheeks; the compliments gave some confidence back.

"But" Natsu continued. "I just don't _know_ you all that well. This is wrong! This is so wrong; just like what happened in the locker was so wrong! strangers don't do..."

"Do what?"

Natsu sighed. "They don't do _this_."

Lucy stood up. "We're strangers?"

Natsu knitted his brows to the girl.

"Aren't we?" He asked after a minute. "We don't know anything about each other"

Lucy shrugged. "Couldn't we fix that?"

The man glanced at the blonde. "You want to be friends?"

"Don't say it like that" Lucy huffed. "Look... I know we haven't exactly got off on the right foot. But I don't know being here with you" Lucy took a step closer to the man making him tense. "Makes me feel like maybe we could be good friends"

"Good friends?" Natsu scoffed.

"Hey. I'm serious"

"Well so am I! People who are 'just' friends don't ask other 'just' friends to kiss them"

A fresh blush lit up her cheeks. The blonde rolled her eyes and then spoke. "Then let's start over"

Natsu furrowed his brows at the hand that was being held in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia" She smiled.

Natsu blushed slightly. "You're such a weirdo!" He jerked his head away from the blonde at the same time he reached out to shake her small hand. "Natsu Dragneel"

 **XOXOXOXO**

The rain had finally died down so the two friends could escape the shed-in their own clothes-

"Lucy?" Natsu said her name for the first time, making her heart skip.

"Y-Yes?" Lucy stopped walking down the wet street, to turn to the man whom was scratching his cheekbone.

"Um... next weekend is winter break"

"Yeah we have a whole week off of school don't we?"

He nodded. "A couple of my friends and I will be going to this hotel by a lake"

"You're going to a lake during winter?" She questioned.

"Well yeah, we usually go every year, and by this time the water is frozen solid. We bring ice skates and-"

Lucy broke out into a huge grin. "You guys so ice skating on the lake?"

Natsu smiled. "Yeah"

"Oh my gosh! That is so amazing! You're so lucky!"

"Do you know how to ice skate?"

The blonde shrugged. "I use to when I was a little girl but I haven't done it in a long time."

The pinkette smiled again. "Well what I'm trying to say is... do you want to come with me- _us_! Do you want to come with us!" He swiftly corrected.

"The hotel we stay at also has a indoor hot spring and a heated swimming pool. Levy and Erza will be there as well"

There was a brief blank stare but soon Lucy's whole face seemed to light up and her features broke out into sheer excitement. She burst into a fit of giggles as she jumped up and down in place, triggering Natsu to knit his eye brows together and chuckle with slight confusion but mostly amusement.

"NO WAY!? You're inviting me?!" Lucy shrieked. "Oh that would be so much fun! It sounds amazing! An indoor hot spring and heated pool! Oh! Oh! I'd have to get a new swim suit! And I'd have to get off work for that week! I'm sure they'll understand!" Lucy continued to pour out excited nonsense.

"Sooo? You'll come then?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yes! Yes! A million times over yes!"

* * *

 _ **And**_ **That my dear fans concludes Chapter three! Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next Monday!**


End file.
